¿Y si te casa conmigo?
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Al fin otra vez, escribiendo en 3ra persona! SasuSaku, para todas mis amigas y seguidoras que habia olvidado... Se les agradece su apoyo. Sasuke tiene que salir de Konoha para protegerlos a todos, pero antes e irse y regresar; no buscara a Sakura Haruno, sino a Sakura Uchiha.. Oneshot ; pasen y lean


**Notas de Autora:** Disfruten la lectura…

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto. (Alabado Sea)

…

-¿Y si te casa conmigo?

-Y si no…

-Podría pasar ¿No crees?

-Quiero que regreses y que te quedes…

-Esa será mi respuesta, Sakura… yo regresare, porque estaré atado a ti.

-No quiero que regreses por un compromiso.

-No lo hare por eso.

-¿Porque lo harás entonces?

-Porque ya tendré un lugar y alguien que me espera en él.

Sakura, limpio sus lágrimas que corrieron tan rápidamente como aparecieron; una propuesta de matrimonio es lo que había escuchado y a la vez se sentía triste, feliz y extasiada de saber que Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de su vida y sus lágrimas era quien le proponía unirse a él de manera eterna.

Pero él debía cumplir una misión, Buscar los restos o lo que quede de maldad allá afuera. Aun no sabían que era pero para Sasuke fue la oportunidad de enmendarse y curar el daño que hizo, del que se siente culpable.

Miedo es lo que sentía Sakura, miedo de que el no regresara, o de que muriera, ya que el solo iría y no sabía cuándo volvería. Volteo su vista a su pareja y es que después de mucho tiempo; alfin podía llamarlo así, pareja. Al fin juntos, al fin el amor les había sonreído y así como les sonreía, él se tenía que ir.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun, yo te amo…

-Lo sé, pero aun no estoy…

-Sasuke-kun, te lo repetiré de nuevo; si te quedas… yo podría hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestra vida…

-Saku…

-Yo… yo, no pelearía contigo, trataría y con mi amor curaría todos los demonios que te atormentan…

-Sakura…

-Cumpliría tus sueños… y te haría sonreír… Pero por favor, no te vayas y me dejes como la otra vez…

El corazón se le hizo un nudo al último Uchiha, el recordar su primera declaración como cuando tenían 12 años y la que la mujer que tenía enfrente se la repetía, lo hacía sentirse indigno, de ella y su amor, su paciencia y su fe en él.

En aquel tiempo, su objetivo era el poder para matar, ahora era proteger para que ya no hubiera más muertes. En aquel tiempo él sabía que la quería, y tiempo después descubrió que un alma como Sakura, no podía existir para él. Ella era importante, pero el aún tenía una meta.

En aquel tiempo él se dio cuenta mucho después que ella era única y lo quería a él; ahora él sabe desesperadamente que la ama y que, a pesar de todo, no amaría a nadie como a ella. Así como ella no amaría a nadie más que solo a él.

Porque la amaba y quería que esto durara hasta que sus ojos dejaran de ver y su cuerpo de sentir, su corazón de latir y su alma de suspirar, él debía proteger lo que ahora era importante.

Y ella era lo más importante.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y con sus ojos entallo delicadamente las facciones de ella. Amaba sus cabellos cortos, sus ojos verdes jade que lo miraban con amor y dolor, su boca que siempre decía la verdad y lo que sentía; sonrió de lado y con las yemas de sus pulgares limpio sus lágrimas.

-Hace mucho tiempo te me declaraste así, Sakura- ella dejo de llorar y fijo sus ojos en la mirada extraña y a la vez hipnotizante del peli negro frente a ella.

-Siempre tú, eres una molestia, ¿Sabes? – a lo que ella sonrió, ya no le desagradaba que la llamara de esa manera, ya que eso quería decir que se preocupaba por ella.

-La primera vez, no sabía qué hacer con lo que pasaba en mi con tus palabras; ahora, si sé de qué se trata- junto su frente con la de ella y acaricio sus cabellos enmarcando su cara. – Ahora sé que te amo y que por nuestro bien y el futuro que quiero formar contigo es que debo irme, volveré, lo prometo, pero cásate conmigo…

Sakura se agarró de la camisa de Sasuke y esta vez mas lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, Ya Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba, pero ahora esto era más serio, la promesa… hoy había una promesa…

-No llores…

-Lloro, porque me haces feliz, dilo de nuevo… di que volverás…

-hmmm…- volvió a limpiar las lágrimas esa vez con sus labios y repitió la promesa.

-Volveré, buscando a la señora Uchiha…

-Acepto Sasuke-kun.

Y se besaron, sellando la promesa y la petición.

…

-¡Hey teme! ¿Tan Temprano estás listo para tu boda?-pregunto incrédulo Naruto al llegar a la mansión Uchiha, reconstruida y lista para la mujer que ahora sería su dueña y la futura matriarca del legendario clan.

Naruto llego a la hora prometida, pero al ingresar se fijó que su amigo estaba listo, comiendo un tomate y viendo la nada, la sorpresa se la llevó al verlo cambiado, no por el hecho de verlo sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que el mismo había pasado esa etapa la mañana de su boda con Hinata.

-Me imagino que te preguntaras en que pienso ¿No?

-En muchas cosas y en ninguna en especial me imagino…

-Te equivocas…

-¿Por qué estás listo tan temprano?

-Luego me iré Naruto, y hare esperar mucho tiempo a Sakura. El día de nuestra boda, por lo menos, no debería hacerla esperar.

-Buen punto; etto... oye, sé que decidiste irte en una semana pero… ¿No crees que podrías irte después o mandar a alguien más?

-Iré yo. Y entre más rápido vaya y pueda regresar, será mejor. Investigare por una semanas y volveré, y así lo estaré haciendo mientras encuentre más información.

-Muy bien como quieras.

-Naruto…- llamo Sasuke cuando hubo despegado su vista de la nada y posándola en su amigo.

-Dime…

-Cuídala, ella es fuerte, pero sé que tu haz sido su fuerza también, no la dejes sola, y si tardo, no la dejes que me olvide.

La sonrisa zurrona e hiperactiva apareció en el rostro del rubio, y levantando su pulgar, sello la promesa que no era tan complicada.

…

En una ceremonia una pareja de historia tanto retorcida como romántica hacia su unión. Sakura vestía un kimono ceremonial blanco con Cerezos en el borde, mientras que Sasuke una Yukata azul con el símbolo de su clan. Todos sus amigos estaban presentes, los novatos y sus parejas, sus maestros y sus padres, todos, porque hasta la presencia de Itachi era sentida por Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

-Ahora, los declaro señor y señora Uchiha… Sasuke, puedes besar a Sakura-declaro el sexto Hokage, quien era Kakashi Hatake, bajo su máscara podía distinguirse una sonrisa que podía ser interpretada como de orgullo, por tener la vista más privilegiada de un beso entre sus alumnos, de paz al saber que tanto sufrimiento y amor alfin era correspondido.

Sasuke se sintió incomodo al saber que todos verían algo intimo para él, pero al ver y escuchar las palabras del sexto al unirlos para siempre, y la belleza de Sakura, mando sus temores al demonio y tomo con ternura el rostro de Sakura, y unió sus labios con amor, el sello se había completado.

Todos aplaudieron y muchos no podían creer con la relativa calma y cariño con la cual Sasuke había besado a Sakura, bajo el pronóstico de todos que habían pensado que, o no la besaría o no dejaría que los vieran en el acto.

-Al Fin la señora Uchiha- susurro la peli rosa en los labios de su ahora esposo.

-Solo mía- y beso nuevamente abrazando a Sakura en el acto.

La ceremonia y la fiesta fue como lo acostumbrado, hasta que el dueño del Rinnegan y el sharingan huyo llevándose consigo a su esposa, dejando a los invitados absortos y con pensamientos poco sanos.

-Pobre frentona, lo que le espera.

-Creo que Sasuke le dará toda la noche a la Feíta- respondió Sai a su esposa, quien se dio un golpe en el hombro y rio por la sinceridad de su esposo.

-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san y Sakura-chan ya se fueron.

-¡Qué bien Hinata!, espero que esta vez sean felices y para siempre.

-Etto, claro Naruto-kun, debo… contarte algo…

Naruto, volteo y miro a los ojos perlas de su esposa, Hinata vestía un kimono azul claro y sus manos las tenía a la altura de su vientre.

-Na… Naruto… etto, Tendremos…-Hinata no podía pronunciar las palabras.

-¿Qué Hinata?-Naruto la miraba extrañado.

Hinata respiro profundo y lo soltó – Tendremos un bebe…

Naruto reacciono en menos de un segundo y tomo en voladas a su esposa y grito a los 4 vientos – ¡VOY A SER PAPA!

…

En la mansión Uchiha, los nuevos esposos, estaban en la habitación principal, en la que, una vez, Mikoto Uchiha había mencionado a Sasuke, que solo usaban los esposos y que nunca uso hasta estar casado con Sakura, y ese momento era ahora.

Sakura estaba nerviosa y feliz, no es que nunca haya estado con Sasuke, pero, esta vez; eran marido y mujer.

Con parsimonia, Sasuke, desato los nudos del Kimono ceremonial y vislumbro en la luz de luna llena, la piel crema de Sakura, ahora ella era de él, y así seria para siempre.

Beso su cuello y su espalda, tomo entre sus manos sus pechos y estímulo a su mujer hasta hacerla gemir pidiendo más de él. Susurro palabras que nadie más que ella entendería y escucharía de él. Palabras que llevaría por siempre en su corazón y en sus memorias.

Se despojó de sus ropas y pego el cuerpo de su esposa junto al suyo, acariciando cada centímetro que nadie más conocería, estimulando cada punto que solo el conocería, besando y bebiendo del placer y amor que solo ellos podían vivir.

Toda la noche de luna llena, El Matrimonio Uchiha se entregó sin remordimientos, sin justificaciones, sin lágrimas de dolor y sin penas.

…

Una semana había pasado desde que se unieron para siempre, una semana en la que la alegría se le desprendía de los poros a la kunoichi de cabello rosado y en la que Sasuke había disfrutado y amado de pasar con ella.

Pero el momento había llegado; el tenía que partir y dejarla por un tiempo del cual no sabía su duración.

-No lloraras…

-No lo hare-prometió Sakura.

-No estás sola…

-No lo estoy…

-Te amo… -declaro susurrándoselo como un secreto entre ellos en su oído.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun.-y la kunoichi bajo cualquier pronóstico beso a su esposo, dándole la despedida, la cual ya no se hacía dolorosa, porque él había prometido volver.

Se separaron y el tomo su camino, al caminar se formó la meta de volver pronto y conocer el embarazo de Sakura. Porque el regresaría y no buscaría a Sakura Haruno, sino a la Embarazada Sakura Uchiha…

…

 **Notas Finales:** espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews ya que, tengo demasiado tiempo sin escribir en 3ra persona y ahora me arriesgue!... jajaja

Los quiero y va dedicado a ViRi y Ali, mis fieles lectoras de Sasusaku… tenia tiempos sin escribir para el Fandom.

Sayonara… GabiiSesshYue… D'TaishoUchiha…


End file.
